Project X
by Fox of Spades
Summary: One Mew, five trainers and an organization that could enslave the human race with a psychic blast. Fear syndicate is out to harness the Mew's power and turn it into a weapon of mass destruction. In one last attempt to call for help the pokemon sends a psychic wave towards the five regions. Five trainers receive it's call, but will they be able to save humanity before it's too late?


**My first attempt at writing a Pokemon fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy the story ^^ the idea popped into my head when I role played with a few friends and I decided to try turning it into a story.**

* * *

**Fear Syndicate's headquarters: Orange islands**

"We can rule the world you know." A voice came from a speaker attached to a wall, it was a smooth and silky voice, but it had a dangerous quality to it.

Scientist moved about doing their usual tasks, some jotted down notes while others stared blankly into a wide monitor filled with numbers and letters. They were so jumbled up that everything seemed almost indecipherable. Strapped down within a room onto an operating table, with electrodes strapped onto it was a mew. Its eyes were shut and the door to the metallic room was locked tight, with a code, alarms and so much more. Scientists stared at it through the one way bullet proof glass. Project X the mark of a new Era. If they could just harness the pure power that the mew contained it would create a psychic weapon so powerful that it could scramble minds, and put pokemons and humans under the control of Fear syndicate's leader.

"Do you want to rule the world?" The same voice boomed through the speaker. "Follow me my faithful subjects and drink from the well of power." A chuckle followed after that and the scientists murmured excitedly to one another. "No one must know." The voice added in silently. Several heads were nodded all together. In a few more weeks it would be completed, they just needed to hide it from the world for a bit longer.

Little did they know, Mew would not go down without a fight.

It launched a psychic blast towards the five regions and hoped for someone to hear its pleas. The psychic waves found their target and suddenly five trainers who were miles apart were thrown into an adventure of epic proportion.

* * *

**Hoenn: on the docks, in a ship headed towards the orange islands**

"_Help," A voice so frail and broken echoed through the pitch black space. Rai stared at nothing in particular and the place was enveloped in darkness. For a couple of moments the same voice echoed the same plea. The girl looked around an expression of concern on her face. "How can I help you?" She asked, but there was only silence. __The wind blew and with it came an answer so quiet it could have easily been missed. "The orange islands," the wind whispered over and over as they blew against the pokemon trainer that stood in absolute darkness._

"_I can't see." Rai mumbled quietly. "Who are you?"_

_A spotlight shone down and beneath its light was a test tube. "Help," Once again the voice came from above, from an unseen and unreachable area. The spotlight turned off and the test tube vanished, after a few moments it flickered back to life and in its place was an operating table with a pinkish-purple pokemon strapped down to it. A robotic arm connected to the table picked up a syringe and stabbed deep into the pokemon's torso._

_Rai felt a stabbing sensation spread throughout her own body then the world went dark._

The 16 year-old girl jolted upright, sweat trickled down her forehead and an expression of terror was plastered onto her face. She took in deep and raspy breaths, her hands clenched so tightly that the knuckles had turned white. She took a deep breath and attempted to remain calm, but her shoulders shook and there was a feeling of utter despair in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps the dream was a premonition to something far worse.

Eventually the girl got a grip of her emotions then scanned the cabin. There was a mutter coming from the top bunk and she couldn't help but feel reassured by her friend's presence. Flame, her faithful Cyndaquil was curled up into a ball beside her and was sleeping peacefully. Rai couldn't help but smile, and for a moment the dread went away. The girl got onto her feet and silently made her way to the door. She needed fresh air; the dreams had become more frequent during the past few days.

The dream was always the same. It was always some purplish pokemon calling out for help.

She slowly opened the door and was about to slip out, but her friend's voice had stopped her. "Rai?" Circe's voice mumbled sleepily. Her eyes darted to the glow in the dark wall clock before they landed on her friend. "It's two in the morning, where are you going?" Her Torchic was fast asleep and curled into an adorable bundle of feathers. "Don't tell me it's another nightmare?"

"Nah, I'm fine Circe." The girl mustered up her energy and put on a goofy looking smile. "Just needed some fresh air," Her friend noticed the frantic look in her friend's eyes despite the cheery smile. "Liar," Circe mumbled as she peered at Rai with her best suspicious look. Circe sat up then slowly made her way down the top bunk of the bed. The cabin room wasn't large, but it wasn't cramped either. The room was enough for two people. A double decked bed was in the upper corner of the room, and a small circular window was in the opposite side so they could see the outside world. A tiny refrigerator was against the left wall while a small door in the right corner led to a convenient bathroom.

Rai chuckled. "Are you accusing me of lying miss coordinator?" She replied with mock hurt. The girl pouted playfully before slowly opening the door.

Circe crossed her arms across her chest and smiled. "Well, yes I am miss Trainer." She made her way towards her friend until they were standing in front of each other. Rai the shorter of the two raised her chin and made a sour face. "When have I ever lied to you Circe?" She asked before laughing lightly.

Her friend smiled back. "Quite a few times, and usually you do it before you run off and do something reckless." She tugged her friend's arm and smiled kindly. "Besides Rai it's two in the morning and freezing cold out there, it'd be best if we just stay here and wait for morning to come."

"Okay," Rai slowly closed the door then turned around. "Sorry for waking you up, you should get back to sleep."

Circe stared at the younger girl kindly, their age only differed by a year but Rai was like a younger sister; a braver and more daring sister, but younger nonetheless and quite impulsive too. In fact the two could almost pass as relatives. They both had brown hair, but that was where the similarity ended. Circe's eyes were a light brown while Rai's were blue. "It's fine really, and bad dreams? You can tell the truth."

Rai shrugged, she didn't want to make Circe worry. "Nope, like I said I just wanted some air." The girl hopped into bed and grinned. "Well nighty night Circe, we'll be arriving at the Orange islands tomorrow, so we need a good night's rest~!" She faltered slightly at the mention of the Orange islands, but dove beneath the blankets before Circe could ask any more questions.

"Good night." She replied, Circe didn't tell Rai that she too had been dreaming strange dreams.

* * *

**Fear Syndicate's headquarters: Orange islands**

One of the scientist stared worriedly at the chart, a psychic blast of massive proportion had been sent though it wasn't the harmful kind. The reading was off the charts and it seemed as if it had gone to all five regions.

"What do you think Mew did?" The man asked worriedly, he fumbled with the collar of his lab coat then stared at his superior. He felt fidgety and uneasy. He stared at the glass, Mew had not moved an inch, but it still had enough energy to send a wide scale help message.

"It's looking for help of course; I mean that's the reasonable thing to do when in that situation." An older man with greying hair and thick rimmed glasses replied. He looked unfazed and an unlit cigarette dangled from the unsmiling corner of his mouth.

"I-Is that a bad thing?" The younger scientist stammered, it was his first week on the job and he didn't want to disappoint by doing something stupid or making a fatal mistake. Project X was of utmost importance. The only reason he was still a part of the team was because his father was a big time contributor. He on the other hand was just a nervous wreck.

"Nope," Came a solid reply free of doubt. "We've got the technology, money and power. We'll just kill anyone who tries to get in the way." He gave the younger scientist a crooked grin. "Killing isn't so hard newbie." His eyes shone with a light that was not entirely sane and the younger scientist knew that his superior meant every word.

They would kill for project X.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^^ reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated. Also this story will have five protagonists. One from each of the regions. Rai is from Johto while Circe is from Hoenn. If you want your character to be a part of the story I still need protagonists from Sinnoh, Unova and Kanto. Just send me a message if you're interested. Also Circe and her Pokemon do not belong to me, they belong to my friend Kathi-chan. :D **


End file.
